


Give me you confession

by softballfaz24



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Sister Lilith/Ava Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Beatrice was in the confessional booth. It was a monthly routine for the sisters to come into a confessed sin and become one step closer to God. She was the last one because she likes to be last so she can take her time with the priest. 

Beatrice has been sitting in the booth for quite some time now. She checks her watch to see that the priest was 15 minutes late. So Beatrice decided that she was going over the list in her hand until the priest. She was about halfway through her list when she heard the opposite down to the booth open. 

"Ah Father, For a second I thought you weren't going to show for a second, but you always gotta have faith." The person on the other side didn't answer.``Father" The sister warrior called out. Before she knew what happened the little window in the booth opened and Beatrice saw Ava. "Ava, what are you doing here? I am supposed to have a confession."

Ava phased through the wall with the window. "This is confession and you have been a naughty girl, Sister.'' After the sentence was finished Lilith teleported into the confessional booth with a smile. "Lilith do you know what we do with naughty girls."

"We give them a lesson," Lilith answered the Halo Bearer. Beatrice doesn't know if she should be scared or turned on by the fact of what is going to happen in this booth right now.

Beatrice decides that she turns on and kinda wants this to happen but they are in a holy place. "I love you both but I don't think that this is a great idea." She feels Lilith removes her habit placing it on the little shelf in the booth. 

"You have been teasing us all day Babe." Ava said as she slowly undresses Beatrice until she is in her bra and underwear. Lilith quickly grabbed Beatrice's hands and tied them up with the rosary beads that were on the shelf that was holding Bea's habit and placing them on the hook that was on the wall. Beatrice groans at the action. 

"Lilith, Ava, Please someone might hear us." Beatrice tries one last time but knows all faith was lost when both Ava and Lilith lean in to kiss Beatrice's neck. Lilith kisses down Beatrice's body as Ava kisses up to her ear. 

Avva whispers into Beatrice's ear "then you have to be quiet" Beatrice groans out as Ava licks the shell of her ears. Ava palms Beatrice's chest and bites down on her shoulder where it meets the neck.

Lilith continues to move down Beatrice's body reaching the hem of her underwear. Lilith looks up at Beatrice to see that her eyes are closed and breathing hard. Lilith hooks her fingers on Beatrice's underwear and pulls them down. Once she pulls it all the way down she pulls back.

"Bea, look at me." Beatrice looks at Lilith as Lilith slowly removes her and Ava's clothing. Lilith moved to whisper into Ava's ear. Ava just smiled and turned to look at Beatrice bound to the wall.

Lilith pushes Ava against the wall next to Beatrice. Lilith started a trailing kiss down Ava's neck. She moved down to the halo bearer neck to her collar bone leaving marks in her path. Beatrice just looked at them. She moved to reach out for one of them and was pulled back by the rosary beads. Ava just turns her head and kisses Beatrice hard and Deep. 

Lilith moved down Ava's chest and kissed and licked her nipple while tugging and pinch on the other nipple. Ava moans loudly in Beatrice's ear, turning her on even more. T

"Lilith please" Ava begged Lilith. Lilith counting trailing down and kissing and biting the Halo bearer abs. 

Beatrice couldn't handle it anymore and tried to break away from her chains but failed miserably. 

"Wait your turn, Bea" Ava breathes as Lilith reaches the place she wants it the most. Lilith licks down Ava’s slit. Causing her to hit her head against the wood. Beatrice knows that Ava wasn't evening trying to hold back her moans. Lilith places a finger inside of Ava causing Ava to grab Lilith's shoulders to ground her as the halo grows bright. Beatrice prays to god that no one was around to hear or see what was going on in the confessional booth. 

Beatrice was taking out her thoughts when Ava asked Lilith for more. See watch as Lilith put two more fingers into Ava. She watches as three fingers move in and out of Ava as Ava comes undone under Lilith touch. When Ava comes down from her high she slowly pulls out of Ava and brings her finger up to her lips and licks them off clean. 

Ava pushes Lilith back so she sits down on the chair that was in the room. She straddles Lilith’s legs and pulls her into a rough kiss. Beatrice just looks at them as the lazy make out in front of her. She can feel her core burning. She rubs her things together as she tries to relieve some of the pressures that have been built up over the time they have been in the booth. When Lilith pulled back to see Beatrice trying to get off. 

“Beatrice, Don’t move.” Beatrice stopped and looked over to see that Ava was kissing down Lilith’s neck and Lilith looking at her with hard eyes. “If you move you, your punishment will be pushed out longer.” Beatrice stops all of her movement and looks at her girlfriends. “Good girl.”

Ava keeps kissing down Lilith. She knees down right in front of Lilith. She slides her hands up to Lilith’s things. She started to kiss the inside of Lilith, things getting closer and closer to her, While Lilith reached down and fisted Ava hair in her hands and pulled her closer. Once Ava reaches Lilith's core she gives it a long lick. Lilith moans and tightens her hold on her hair. Ava takes one of her fingers that rest on Lilith’s hips and drags it down the v line. She enters Lilith with one finger and moves up to kiss her abs.  
Lilith just keeps eye contact with Beatrice across from them both as Beatrice watches Lilith get off of Ava. 

After Lilith comes down from her high, She leans down when whispering something into Ava's ears. 

“Now, it's your turn.” Ava said to Beatrice as both Lilith and Ava walked towards her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick up where it was left off last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two here you go. It not long but I promise part three will be longer.

Ava moves in front of beatrice and Lilith moves back to sit on the bench in the booth. Ava leans in to kiss Beatrice. Ava moves her hands to Beatrce’s breast and massages them. Ava breaks the kiss and moves down her neck, kissing and sucking as she goes. Beatrice hits her head back against the wall. She looks back up to see Lilith is just staring at her with dark eyes. 

“Ava please, I need you.” She pants into the Halo bearer’s Ear. Ava just keeps kissing her neck and licks the marks that have started to appear. She groaned out and was about to beg ava to stop teasing when Lilith speaks up from the bench. 

“Ava, stop.” She said to the Halo bearer and She stopped kissing Beatrice's neck. “Ava only listens to me so buckle up princess because it's going to be a long ride.” Lilith just gave her a smile and Beatrice knew that it was going to be a long night. 

“Ava, move.” Ava moves down to her collar bone and leaves marks as she goes down. Beatrice just squirms under Ava’s touch. Ava reaches to the sister warrior's breast. “Ava stopped and played with them a little.” Ava listens to Lilith and moves to take one nipple into her mouth while she pinches the other one with her fingers. 

Beatrice arches her back to get more contact but Lilith is up and pushes her back against the walk. Lilith leans in bits her ear lobe “Bea, If you keep moving we have to start all over. You don’t want that do you?” Beatrice moans out at the action. “Use your words, princess.”

“No.” She pants into Lilith’s ear. Lilith moves over to Ava and whispers ‘Go down on her’. Ava moves down to kneel in front of Beatrice's core. and Lilith moves into the space that Ava was in. Ava kisses the inside of Beatrice’s things biting and sucking. When she gets to the top she moves over to the other thing and repeats the action. While Lilith kissing and suck Beatrice’s nipples. Beatrice can feel herself near the edge of her orgasm. Both of them pull back and switch positions so Lilith is moving down Beatrice's body and Ava going up. Before Beatrice can protest, she moans out as she feels Lilith licking up and down her slit. 

“So close.” She groaned out as Lilith picked up her speed and Beatrice came undone right there in the confessional booth with her two girlfriends. Lilith is rubbing her things as she comes down from her high. Lilith picks up all of the clothes and grabs her girlfriends' hands and teleports them back to their room. Once they all were in the room Lilith threw the clothes in the hamper that was in the corner of the room. Ava removes the rosemary beads from Beatrice's Wrist and can see red angry lines that mark the skin. Ava kisses the lines on Beatrice’s wrist. Beatrice was placed in the middle of Lilith and Ava and was out before her head hit the pillow. Ava and Lilith cuddle the past out sister warrior and kissing her head saying I love you’s to each other before both women feel being carried off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
